The safety of a field engineer in an industrial environment is of upmost concern to an employer. Many of the duties undertaken by field engineers can be dangerous. Safety-related costs, both for preventative measures and dealing with safety incidents, can easily cost a company millions of dollars annually. Safety equipment, despite recent advances, is still very low-tech. Current approaches include mandatory use of safety equipment, the buddy system (where workers perform tasks in pairs), periodic check pointing (where workers communicate with a command and control center reporting status), body sensors, and use of remote monitoring technology such as closed circuit television. While accuracy of various body sensors have been improved, this safety equipment lacks the ability to judge context. Many body parameters may change and fluctuate in normal situations. For example, a heart rate monitor may be able to determine whether a worker's heart rate is exceeding a particular threshold, but there is no regard for whether this threshold is proper given the current context. For example, a heart rate of 150 beats per minute (bpm) may be perfectly acceptable if the worker is currently performing a physically intensive task, such as lifting a heavy object, but may not be acceptable if the worker is currently sitting watching someone else lift a heavy object. Because the thresholds used in traditional sensors are often wildly inaccurate for the present context, there is a tendency to ignore alerts issued based on those thresholds, and once a worker begins to ignore alerts, there is an increased tendency for the worker to ignore an alert that is truly necessary.